Sa'sarn
by ravenhaired
Summary: Siuan has fun with Moiraine.


_Sa'sarn_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time.

A/N: Basically just me having a _lot_ of fun...kind of plotless.

She looked so curiously proud of herself, standing erect, liking her lips earnestly, eyes oddly bright.

"What..._is_ it, exactly, Siuan?" I asked, doing a circle of her, peering with interest at the buckles that held it against her. One leather strap ran between her legs, the other two arching above her thigh, and meeting in the centre of her buttocks. I raised my eyebrows at the smooth, polished wood with a rounded head that protruded from her crotch.

She smiled at me. "The Saldeans call it a _sa'sarn_," She ran her finger the length of it, holding up her fingertip for my inspection. I could see something glistening there wetly as if she had smeared it in lubrication.

I had a vague idea of its purpose. "I see," I said faintly. "Is it _really_ necessary? Where'd you get it?"

She laughed softly and took a step forward, gently running her hands up and down my arms. "I don't know if it's _necessary_," She said, still smiling. "And I got it on the last trip to the city – you where ill with the flu, remember? – Leane told me what to look for,"

I felt my face flush with the knowledge that Leane had partook in acquiring such a...device. "You discussed...this...with Leane?"

She looked surprised. "Well...not...exactly..." I gazed steadily at her. "A bit, perhaps,"

"Siuan!" I choked, scandalized.

"Calm yourself...Leane already knew and she's not the gossipmonger Sheriam is," Siuan told me, slightly sharp.

Again, I looked at the _sa'sarn_, licking my lips nervously. I wasn't completely comfortable having it inside me. It seemed so cold...and impersonal. "She's used this before?" I asked softly.

"Of course," Siuan replied, with an amused glint in her eyes. "She's had one for years,"

I hesitated and, very gently, Siuan said, "I'm not going to force you to use it, Moiraine, I just thought it might be...fun," She shrugged helplessly, reaching around for the buckles.

I didn't like to disappoint her. I muttered, "No, no...keep it on...we'll try it, shall we?" I gave her a hopeful smile, which she returned.

"Yes," Siuan replied. "We'll try it,"

Slowly, I eased myself backwards onto the bed, spreading my thighs and waiting as she climbed atop me, hunkering atop there, her wooden phallus not quite touching me. She even seemed hesitant now.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"No, no, no..." She whispered, distress in her tone, as she cupped my chin. "Please, Moiraine, no...I don't want to do this if you don't want to...if you sit and twist your face up like you're in agony..."

I opened my eyes and relaxed my body. "Go on, Siuan..."

"You're sure?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me...if you went me to stop..."

I nodded, leaning backwards, waiting for her. She didn't use it right away. She kissed me quite gently actually, trailing her lips along my jaw and onto my neck where she gave me quick, burning kisses, half nipping, giving me a collection of love bites.

When she first thrust it inside me, I gasped, eyes going wide in astonishment. She didn't hesitate to do it again. In fact, soon she was thrusting in a pattern, grunting in exertion, sweat prickling on her back, as I drew my fingernails down it, as I came, making her moan in pain.

She flopped to one side, like a rag doll, landing in a sweaty jumble on the pillows, exhausted.

I lay beside her, quiet for a time, "I quite enjoyed that," I told the ceiling.

I heard her chuckle through her pants. "I'm glad,"

I sat up, smiling at her sweat-slicked form, glistening softly in the candlelight, breasts heaving.

I glanced down at her wooden phallus, wet with my own fluid. I crawled down to examine it further.

An ingenious device, I thought, my tongue flicking out to taste myself off it. Not quite as fulfilling as tasting myself Siuan's lips, mind you, but nice nonetheless.

"What...?" Siuan asked, half pushing herself up.

I pressed her backwards, snaking my arms around her, in an attempt to unbuckle the sa'sarn. She laughed gently, arching her back slightly, giving me room to work under her. My hands found the buckles and I undid them, slipping the _sa'sarn_ off her and fumbling with it, examining the buckles, attempting to work out how to put it on.

She looked at me, her smile growing wider. "Oh, give it here," she took it from me, wrapped the buckles through my legs and over my thighs, putting her arms around me to tie the buckle, her face pressed to just above my left leg. She tugged it once, and then lay back, running her tongue over her lower lip and looking up at me through her eyelashes.

A strange flush crept up my neck, as I leaned over her, gently kissing her, trying hard not to let my nervousness show. "I've never done anything like this before," I muttered to her.

She nipped my ear. "Neither have I,"

When I pushed the _sa'sarn_ inside her, she stiffened noticeably, her eyes going wider than I've ever seen them go before.

"Light," She muttered, fingernails gripping at the bedclothes, as I slowly began the steady tempo she had assumed, leaning up to kiss her neck while doing so. She gripped my back, pulling me closer, and I could hear her breath racing as it ruffled my hair.

Siuan did not cry out when she came, just gasped softly, stiffening for a moment and then going limp on the pillows. I rolled off her, falling in much the same way she had. I was tired and sweaty, hands fumbling with the _sa'sarn_, eventually dropping it over the side of the bed so it made an audible thump as it hit the ground.

Siuan pulled up the bedclothes, wrapping one arm around me and snuggling contently into my shoulder.

"See? That wasn't so bad," She whispered.

The End


End file.
